


Will I Find My Home In You?

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Multi, Team as Family, mistakes are made and apologies are accepted, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: It's easy to be angry when you're scared, Jaune knows this firsthand.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Series: JNPR and friends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Will I Find My Home In You?

**Author's Note:**

> so i recieved a request on my tumblr (@optimisticfruitcup) for Thirsty Thursday from @blackhakumen:
> 
> Maybe a fic about the JNPR family grounding Oscar for being reckless on a mission?
> 
> well here it is!!! i really really hope you like!!! i had a lot of fun writing this <3
> 
> as always, beta'd by @albion-93(tumblr)/Albion_93(Ao3)! everything he touches just INSTANTLY becomes better i cannot lie.

The door slammed shut behind Jaune, the force of it shaking the whole house. The knight was nearly  _ shaking  _ with anger. He glared at their youngest team member, who looked understandably upset himself, but it really didn’t do much to calm Jaune down. Oscar was guided to sit at the kitchen table by Ren, the ninja was obviously unimpressed as well, but his poker face was way more convincing. Jaune stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Pyrrha get Oscar a glass of water, quickly placing a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Nora pacing along in front of the table anxiously, her eyes darting between Jaune and Oscar. 

Jaune wasn’t even sure what to say right now, he was in such… such  _ shock  _ with what Oscar had just done. Where did that kind of stupid, reckless decision come from?! 

He breathed through his nose heavily, trying to calm down enough to be the reasonable and rational he was expected to be, but Gods it was so  _ difficult  _ when it came to the safety of his family. 

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Jaune spat out lividly.

“Jaune,” Pyrrha said sternly as a warning.

Oscar’s obvious discomfort only seemed to grow, he shrank back in his chair and turned bright red, “Jaune, l-listen I’m sorry-”

“Do you even realize what you almost did, Oscar?” Jaune asked quietly, dangerously close to yelling, “Do you have  _ any  _ clue?”

“Jaune,” Ren said sharply. 

“No, I really, actually want to know! What were you _ thinking,  _ Oscar?!” Jaune shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, “Huh?! What were you THINKING?!”

“Jaune!” Nora exclaimed, equally shocked by his outburst and defensive on Oscar’s behalf . 

Oscar looked away from Jaune, breath coming sharp and quick and shallow. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, memories of Jaune’s shouting and yelling and throwing in Argus coming through, causing him to hold back hot, dry tears of what was now a completely different lifetime. 

“J-Jaune-” Oscar stuttered out, unable to so much as look up at the knight. 

Jaune put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath, and forced himself to appear calmer, even though they all knew it was just a facade.

“Go to your room,” he demanded. 

Oscar was so startled that he just stared up at Jaune with wide, confused eyes.

“I said go to your room,” Jaune reiterated, sounding tense and angry all over again. It took only a moment for Oscar to bolt out of his chair and up the stairs, the glass of water long forgotten.

Pyrrha glared at Jaune, “That was the last thing he needed right now.”

“I’m mad, Pyr,” Jaune snapped, “I’m really, really mad because he cannot listen to a  _ single  _ order I give!”

“You can’t just blow up like that,” Ren countered, “It’s not productive for anyone.” 

“I don't care, Ren!” He shouted, absolutely enraged, “I care about keeping all of you  _ alive  _ and how am I supposed to do that when he goes off and does something like  _ that  _ on a mission?!”

“I get it,” Nora sighed in a strained voice, seeming somewhere between resigned and galled, “He scared me too, Jaune. But we have to focus on the fact that he’s okay and that we finished the mission successfully.” 

Jaune seemed lost in thought for a moment, staring out the window at the beautiful garden there. The sun shining bright on it and the birds flying around happily, chirping to their heart’s content. A day that he himself felt lucky to be seeing the end of, with his family  _ alive _ and  _ all together.  _ He had allowed his anger to cloud him to that gift. 

He looked back to his partners, all seeming upset with him  _ and  _ Oscar. Tears clouded his vision, the knight slowly wrapped his arms around himself as the realization of what had nearly happened hit him completely. He sobbed brokenly, and Pyrrha was quick to hug her lover tight, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to calm him down. Nora and Ren stared in shock for a minute, but they were quick to be at Jaune’s side the second they broke out of it. 

“W-We almost  _ lost  _ him-” Jaune sobbed, clutching wildly at his partners. 

“I know,” Pyrrha soothed softly, “But we  _ didn’t.  _ He’s safe, we’re all safe, you don’t have to worry-”

“I  _ do _ , Pyrrha!” he argued through his tears, “I  _ do  _ have to worry because the second I stop I’m going to  _ lose  _ one of you. The second I let down my guard something  _ is _ going to happen, Pyrrha, just like it always does.”

“Oh, Jaune,” Ren murmured, carrassessing his boyfriend’s cheek, “We are here to take care of each other just as much as you are to take care of us. I’m upset with Oscar, too, Jaune, but yelling at him will not help  _ anybody  _ here.” 

“You don’t need to feel so responsible for everyone, Jaune,” Nora told him, “We’re your partners, those burdens are meant to be  _ shared.” _

He looked away from her, no one was quite sure if it was due to embarrassment or exhaustion, not until he spoke, anyways. 

“I… I can’t,” he whispered, “I just…  _ can’t.” _

Pyrrha pressed a kiss to his temple, “You  _ can.  _ You always have.”

“You’re stronger than you think you are,” Nora smiled softly, sweetly, “But that doesn’t mean this is a one-man show.”

“That’s right, we decided to do this  _ together,  _ so we  _ will _ do this together,” Ren said firmly.

Jaune looked at them all tearfully, with renewed hope and love, “Together.”

“Together,” Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all said in unison. 

They held each other for a few minutes more, the fear and the worry and the simple knowledge that he’d nearly lost everything all over again just seeped out of him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it didn’t feel near long enough. Pyrrha, ever the peacemaker, pulled away and brushed his bangs out of his face. 

“You know what you have to do, right?” she asked him.

“He’s benched for at  _ least  _ ten missions,” Jaune told her with a frown.

“I think five is fair,” Ren suggested instead, “It was bad but not  _ that  _ bad.”

“Fine,” Jaune sighed, “Five off, and he’s not going anywhere or hanging out with people for three weeks!”

“One week,” Nora said, her voice leaving no room for argument. 

Jaune rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright.”

“Okay Fearless Leader,” Pyrrha teased, before turning serious again, “Time to go lead by example.” 

Jaune went up the stairs and to Oscar’s room, the door was opened slightly, and he could see Oscar sitting at his desk, holding what looked to be a framed photo. The teen was shivering like he was cold, but the tears in his eyes and the way he was clutching to that frame like a lifeline indicated he was shaking from fear or anxiety, not the cold. 

“Hey, um, Oscar?” Jaune said nervously, pushing the door open more. Tired, reddened eyes turned quickly to look at Jaune, and the guilt sitting on Jaune’s chest was multiplied by a hundred. He walked over to Oscar’s bed and sat down so they were looking awkwardly at each other from either side of the room.

“Oscar…” Jaune sighed, “I’m sorry. How I acted was completely uncalled for. I shouldn’t have yelled, or said those words. I… I was scared, Oscar. Terrified. I almost lost you all over again, and I almost couldn’t handle it. But that’s no excuse for that outburst, honestly there’s no excuse at all for it. So… I’m sorry, Oscar.”

Oscar surged forward from his chair and into Jaune’s chest, which was a completely unexpected reaction. Jaune was stuck still for a moment, but was quick to shake himself out of it and hug Oscar tight.

“I forgive you,” Oscar whispered, sounding like he might be on the verge of tears, and moved himself so that he was curled up in Jaune’s lap comfortably, “And I’m sorry too. I never meant to scare you, or do something that could hurt any of us.”

“I know, buddy,” Jaune reassured him, “Just please promise me you will  _ never  _ do that again.”

“I promise,” he said quickly.

They stayed like that for a little longer, the silence comforting and warm. And then…

“Oh!” Jaune exclaimed, “I almost forgot but you’re benched from missions and aren’t allowed to go out for a week.”

Oscar frowned at Jaune confusedly, “Are… Are you  _ grounding  _ me?” 

“I…? Heh, yeah, I guess…” Jaune chuckled nervously, and cleared his throat to assume a firmer tone, “I guess I am, kiddo. I just… There has to be repercussions for that kind of recklessness, Oscar.” 

“Swear to me if it was Ren, Nora, or Pyrrha they would also be grounded.”

The knight couldn’t help but to burst out in laughter at that, and found himself telling Oscar that would definitely happen if it were one of them. Satisfied, Oscar curled back up against Jaune, and they allowed the negativity of the day to fall into the background, taking the time they needed to heal from the fear and the anxiety.

Jaune knew he had majorly screwed up, and Oscar had managed to forgive him despite that. As Jaune held Oscar close, he vowed to be better than that for the rest of his life. His family deserved better from him, and he knew that he’d always be the best he could be. For them. 


End file.
